


Woodstock

by The_Mandalorian_Hippie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hippies, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M, Hippies, Hitchhiking, Woodstock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mandalorian_Hippie/pseuds/The_Mandalorian_Hippie
Summary: Satine Kryze is headed from California all the way to New York for this music festival she has heard so much about. On her way she picks up various hitchhikers who she helps out over the course of her month long road trip, including a Mod from England with the peculiar name of Obi Wan.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Satine was on the road again. She had been in California for 6 or so months, enough time to earn some money before rolling on. She had settled in California after arriving there for a wedding of a friend. It was nice enough, good weather, nice scenery, decent people, but she was feeling the itch again. The itch is the sort of thing that scratches at your mind. It reminds you that you are still young and there is much to do, so she hit the road again. 

Her well lived in van was starting to protest the lack of fuel at the moment, but that would have to wait as the California desert had little in the way of civilization. Occasionally a bird would pass by and even rarer a car. She was playing a game with herself, counting the number of hawks she saw and compared them to the cars she passed along the way. The hawks were winning with 17 compared to only 3 cars. 

Up ahead there was a speck of something along the side of the road. Upon getting closer she realized it was a man of average height and build holding out his hitchhikers thumb for all to see. Pulling over she leaned into the other seat to crank the window down. Immediately she was hit with the heat of the day which she was protected from in her conditioned vehicle. 

"Which way are you heading?" She asked the man. Upon looking closer he was wearing a long trench coat and had a duffel bag that would look much more at home in a rainy state like Maine. 

"Out to New York," He responded with a thick British accent.

"Hop on in," She stated as she unlocked the door and moved back to her faded creamsicle orange seat. 

As he got in and closed the door she started to move again. She wondered silently what sort of man in the desert would wear a trenchcoat and be looking for New York. She wasn't certain but she was pretty sure it would be rude to ask. Glancing over at him she noticed he had an awful wannabe Beatles haircut and a British Airforce patch on his shoulder. She didn't know much about the UK but she was confident in her assumption that he was a mod. 

She was about to ask him that when he questioned with some amusement, "Are you one of those hippies that I have heard so much about?"

"That I am, and fairly proud of it too. And I am assuming based on the patch that you're a mod?" She responded in a tone more akin to statement than query.

"Yes, yes I am," He answered with much confidence.

"So what's your name?" She asked

"Obi Wan, you?"

"Satine."

He looked around quite a bit noting the bold yellow-green shag carpet, the creamsicle orange seats, various furniture made of poorly stained wood, and the occasional boldly coloured nicknack. He seemed to be the curious sort of man who would either ask a hundred questions or garner information upon observation. 

They both slipped into silence again as another hawk passed. Satine noted it down as 18. The record that she had on finally finished the A side. Silence filled the vehicle before she politely asked, "Do you mind flipping the vinyl?" 

He scrambled a little before nearly exclaiming, "Not at all!"

Obi Wan ejected the record and turned it around letting the sounds of Interstellar Overdrive fill the vehicle. Aggressive and slightly off kilter guitar and bass work began as he asked, "Is this by any chance Pink Floyd?"

"Correct, their best work yet by any metric. I personally feel as though they have been chasing the high that Piper gave them ever since it was released. They just haven't been as good since Barret left," Satine rambled. 

"I personally quite like their newer stuff," he defended a little. 

The aggressive tones of the song gradually became more disjointed and bizarre as it carried on. About three minutes in Satine had decided to end the silence and stop having these false starts at discussion. 

"So why are you heading out to New York?" Satine asked. 

"Oh, there's this music festival and some bands I really dig are going to be performing like The Who and Jimi Hendrix," He explained, clearly choosing larger names so she would understand for certain. 

"Wait, do you mean Woodstock?" She asked with much excitement before continuing, "Because if it is then you won't need to leave the van as that's my destination. I just decided to leave early as the road was calling me." 

"Great! So which performance are you looking forward to the most?" 

"Either Ten Years After or Big Brother and the Holding Company," Satine responded. 

"Isn't that Janis' band?"

"You are correct."

After that conversation was over they fell into a more comfortable silence. The sky was still boldly bright in a way that indicated it was noon. The engine was disagreeing with a lack of fuel and Satine was starting to get pretty hungry. If her map was correct there would be a small town coming up in a few miles, the sort that would be dead if not for strong social ties keeping people locked in. 

"Do you mind keeping an eye out for a road sign for the town of Czar?" She asked as she looked ahead. 

"I guess I can," was all he responded with before exclaiming, "Is that a hawk? I've never seen one before."

"That is a hawk. Hawk number 19 in fact," Satine confirmed. It looked like the hawks would have an easy win. 

He looked over at her in confusion, seemingly deliberating between asking her what that meant or just leaving it unsaid. He chose not to ask. The song had switched over at some point so now the youthful tones of Barrett's voice was filling the vehicle. A hand painted sign, the sort that were mass produced back in the 1910s, indicated they were a mile from their destination. It was decorated with an image of a rancher riding a horse, not an uncommon visage out here. 

After a minute and a bit they finally entered the small town. There was a tiny school that probably doubled as a social center, a diner that advertised dine in like it was the hot new thing, a small grocery store with a porch, a few houses, and the holy grail that was a gas station with a bar as the building attached to a small convenience store. She pulled into the gas station and left the vehicle. 

"Feel free to join me!" She called out as she walked towards the convenience store. She heard the sound of a door opening and fast walking as Obi Wan appeared beside her. 

When they entered the store a rusted bell chimed to signify their entrance. A bored teenager was reading a novel and flipping through radio stations behind the counter. She groaned in mild annoyance before standing up and asking, "Hello, How may I help you?" 

"I need 10 dollars of fuel for my van," Satine said as she slipped a crumpled bill towards the woman. 

"That's quite a lot? Planning on going far?" The cashier asked as a way of making conversation. 

"Pretty far. We are just passing through."

Obi Wan was wandering around the convenience store and was grabbing several snacks from the old wooden shelves. He also grabbed a fairly large package of water bottles for the trip. Soon he came to the front with armfuls of various potato chip bags, gummies, and chocolates. 

The cashier rang them both through before turning to the mod and stating, "That will be 7 dollars 53 cents."

Obi Wan fished through his pockets before grabbing some pristine bills and a few quarters and slamming them on the counter. The cashier casually grabbed the money and put it in the register. 

They both left the store and Obi Wan started to put his snacks in the vehicle while Satine pumped the gas into the tank. They both got into the creamsicle seats before Satine pulled out and drove to the diner. 

"What are we doing?" Obi Wan asked as Satine hopped out of the vehicle. 

"We will be having lunch," She stated as she walked around and opened his door like the gentleman she was. 

"Thank you."

As they entered the diner a cheerful middle aged man called out from behind the counter of the restaurant, "Feel free to sit wherever you want! I will bring out some menus."

Satine led them to a booth seat with faded green cushions lining the benches and an over oiled table. She took a seat confidently in the fraying fabric seats and he joined her on the bench adjacent. A few seconds after they sat down the middle age man came out with some menus and said, "My name is Dex and this is my diner. The specialties today are chicken pot pie and homestyle chicken noodle soup."

He put the two menus down on the table in front of each of them respectively and left them on their own to decide. They both flipped through the menus a bit, deciding on drinks and making some small talk. 

"So what are you doing all the way in Cali if you were planning on being in New York?" Satine asked as she closed her menu.

"Don't laugh!" He exclaimed before continuing on in an embarrassed tone, "My mates and I were in the airport and we all had the numbers written down for which plane we needed. Mine was written on my hand with a pen. I happened to smudge it as it was rainy that day so I got a ticket to California instead, and I have been hitchhiking over ever since."

Satine tried not to laugh, she really did, and she almost succeeded in hiding her snicker. He glared at her briefly before snapping his menu shut. 

The burly man from before came back and asked, "What will it be for yah?" 

"I will take the chicken pie and a glass of hot cocoa with a side of fries," Satine swiftly explained before both her and Dex turned to look at Obi Wan. 

"I will have the BLT burger with the green salad as a side, and a glass of cola to drink. Thank you."

Dex went back into the kitchen to prepare the food leaving the two young adults to talk some more. Outside the window the town seemed as though it was coming alive with people taking lunch breaks. Most people entering the diner were on the older end of the spectrum, with about half appearing to be seniors. Some people were driving in from the surrounding ranches that Satine had seen on the drive in. 

This town was the sort that was too modern to be interesting and too old to be thriving. It was like a cactus rooted in the desert hoping for the rain. Satine mused that this meant she was a tumbleweed constantly on the prowl for greener pastures. 

"I've never been to a place like this before," Obi wan mused, "Sure we have small towns in England but even then we never mean this tiny, and even when they are there they never feel this isolated or dead for lack of a better word."

"This place isn't quite dead yet, in fact if anything it is shockingly alive. Its an oasis where creatures of all sorts exist but they are hiding under rocks and you need to look for them."

At that moment Dex came back with a mug of hot chocolate and a glass of coca cola for the duo. The condensation on the glass seemed in stark contrast to how dry and arid the entire town felt. He left the two once again to help with a new customer who seemed to be a regular for him based on the introduction. 

Satine watched the whole familiar scene as Dex went to hug the customer before leading him to a mismatched red chair at a small table, and taking a seat adjacent from him swiftly as they seemed to talk business. The customer pulled out what appeared to be a sheep tranquilizer and asked Dex about it. It was really quite interesting. Afterwards Dex went back to the kitchen to work. 

It took around 20 minutes before their meals came out. Obi Wan looked a little overwhelmed by the size of the portions while Satine grabbed a fork and started on her pie. 

"Is all American food built for two?" He asked as he stared at the frankly ridiculously sized burger. 

"Yep. I recommend you eat the burger first as I don't have a method of heating food up once it's cold," Satine responded after swallowing her bite. 

The food was quite delicious but Obi Wan only managed to make it through half of his burger before he couldn't take anymore, while Satine made it through a third of her pie and half of her fries. She quickly shot down the rest of her cocoa before going up to the counter to pay the bill and ask for some takeout boxes. 

The two of them left with their takeout and got in the van before heading out on the road again, leaving Czar behind. 

Satine asked as soon as they passed the last ranch, "By the way, do you mind if I call you Obi?


	2. The Nevada Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satine and obi Wan stop in at a Nevada Campsite for the night.

It had been 3 days since their stop in Czar. Obi Wan and Satine had settled into a comfortable routine. They talked about music, politics, and life in general as they drove. They frequently stopped in random towns and villages. At night, when they needed sleep, they parked on some almost abandoned gravel road before sleeping in the twin bed that was above the creamsicle seats. 

It was a crowded situation, but it felt more comfortable than stifling. 

They had spent most of their three days travelling through the California mountains and into Nevada. They took frequent stops at seemingly nice locals like lakes or the occasional cliff face. The long way around was what they had decided on during their first full day of travel, reasoning that they have a month to get where they wish to be. A large and somewhat outdated map was marked with locations including Vegas, Yellowstone, New Orleans, and the Grand Canyon for them to visit. 

Their trip through the mountains had come to an end that day as they finally brokered through to the state of Nevada. Tomorrow they would be in Vegas, but for now they enjoyed the road. 

"But the usage of violence is never justified! Just because you disagree with someone doesn't mean they deserve to be beat up!" Satine exclaimed as she kept her foot steady on the gas. 

"When those people are advocating violence against homosexuals, coloured people, and other minorities beating them up is protection. It's an act of cowardice to not acknowledge that," Obi Wan explained as he took a bite of one of his chocolate bars. 

Satine sighed before easing up on the gas a little and responding simply with, "A mindset of violence is a mindset that makes soldiers and begets war. I frankly want nothing to do with it."

The two of them fell into a sort of false anger before breaking out into laughter at the absurdity of their conversation. 

After a several minute break from their false anger Obi felt comfortable enough to ask, "I really dig this record. Who's it by?" 

"I think it's some Canadian band called The Band," Satine answered as she racked her mind for who it was. 

Obi Wan sat back in confusion before asking, "But who's the band?"

"The Band is the name of the band, which calls themselves The Band. You get me?" Satine responded.

"So The Band is a band that calls themselves The Band?" 

"Yes it is."

"That makes perfect sense," Obi replied as he rolled his eyes whilst sitting back into the faded seat and absorbing the music. 

Satine looked over at him briefly and noted that he had a sort of peaceful expression on his face. Once you looked past the wannabe Beatles hairdo he was a quite attractive man. She was many things but blind was not one of them. 

The night was coming in pretty hard by now. Tomorrow they would be in Vegas but for now they would stop at a campsite that was a sort of dusty and dry, barely used thing. Red dirt lined the gravel ground on which tents and oversized campers lay. 

Satine got out to check them into the campsite. The gravel felt dry and almost crunchy. The dirt was red with iron and rust. It reminded Satine of those hazy images of Mars you sometimes saw in science journals. 

Inside the place where one pays for a campsite there were tacky Vegas gift cards, and a few artists renditions of the landscape. One of those renditions was a bumper sticker that Satine thought was groovy so she decided to get it for her van. 

"Hello there, can I get a campsite for the night and this sticker?" Satine asked the almost asleep woman working the counter. 

"It will be two dollars for the both of them. I hope you have a good night," the attendant sleepily spoke in a half dream state. 

Satine quietly placed 2 bills on the table and exited the building. She went back through the short walk on the gravel pathway to her van before hopping in the driver's seat. 

"So how did it go?" Obi Wan asked as she started the car up. 

"It went well. I got a bumper sticker, and it is good."

Satine drove around the small campsite before pulling in beside a slightly older camper van. She moved into the back of the van, grabbing some firewood. She moved to the small fire pit before using her lighter and a cotton ball coated in vaseline to start a fire. 

She heard the door to her beloved van slam shut as Obi moved to join her. It looked as though the people beside her had a similar idea as one of them came over. 

"Hey, do you mind if me and my crew join you birds?" The man queries. 

"I have no issues, do you?" Satine asked Obi Wan. 

"I have none. Feel free to invite your mates over."

Soon enough the crew was mingling with them. There was a man with dark eyes and long hair named Quinlan Vos, a tall girl with pigtails named Aayla Secura, and a tall man with a friendly expression named Kit Fisto. 

Quinlan pulled out a joint and they all started passing it around. Obi Wan looked experimentally at the lit thing before taking a pass at it. He coughed a few times with inexperience before trying again. 

"Drink this," Satine stated as she passed one of the bottles of water to him. 

"Thank you."

The mundane conversation continued for a few minutes. Soon enough they all were laughing and joking as the effects started to hit them. It was a really interesting experience. At some point Satine had taken the radio out of the van and was playing some Hendrix. 

"Okay, but like, what makes us any different from the earth beneath us? We are all like atoms, yah know?" Satine questioned as she leaned her head in Aayla's lap. 

"But we have rationality. That is what makes us different. Do ya dig me?" Obi responded. 

"That's speciest! Or something…." Quinlan exclaimed, before realizing he was talking about dirt and breaking out in laughter. 

"Where did you get this grass from?" Kit asked. 

"Jamaica."

"Holy shit! No wonder I am feeling this so hard," Satine exclaimed as she started playing with Aayla's hair. It really was quite pretty. 

The night consisted of much conversation like that. At some point Satine and Quinlan had started openly flirting with each other and it was clear to all hippies in the circle how the night would end. Obi Wan was a little out of his depth as this was his first time doing cannabis. 

Obi Wan went to the van and grabbed all of the snacks he got in Czar, about 5 dollars worth. Everyone in the group politely asked if they could have some and soon they were passing around the snacks almost as much as they were passing around the blunt. Satine had moved on shaky feet from her position on Aayla's lap to go over to Quinlan. 

"Steady now," Kit warned from his resting spot as it briefly looked like Satine would fall. 

"I totally have this. I do know how to walk," Satine chastised.

Eventually she made it to her goal and practically fell on Vos. Aayla started laughing at Satine's clumsiness which prompted the others to join in with her. The night was late as this point and the record had been swapped around to a Janis one. The dying embers of the fire were occasionally stoked or fed by whoever felt like it. 

Obi Wan had gone quiet and was busy watching the embers fade into the stars. Kit and Aayla were leaning back and stargazing. Satine and Quinlan were doing things such as playing with the others' hair and looking at the mountains in the distance. 

"Look!" Obi Wan exclaimed as a shooting star soared past. Everyone turned their eyes to the western skies as a barrage of comets started flying past. In their altered states they felt profound, and truly innumerable although they numbered quite low. 

For several minutes after the last comet past they were quiet. 

It took awhile before Obi Wan finally stated the obvious, "That sure was something, wasn't it." 

"It sure was," Satine confirmed.

The group of newly acquainted friends then moved on to discussions of camping from their youth. The last chip was eaten during this time leaving them surrounded by various empty bags and wrappers. Kit had been fairly good at making sure all their trash was contained to one localized area, and at this point he started bagging it so it wouldn't go into nature. 

Obi Wan started shivering before he realized that at some points the flames had completely died with no hope of revival. He got up and went inside the now even colder van, and grabbed some thick quilts for everyone to use. 

"This is the desert. Why is it so cold!" Obi complained as he placed the last blanket on a nearly asleep Aayla Secura. 

"I read about this once. I think it's a lack of temperature regulation. Because water regulates, you know?" Quinlan explained while holding the quilt around Satine and himself. 

"So that's why England is so cold and miserable all the time," Satine stated with sudden realization. 

"I mean it isn't always cold," Obi faux complained. 

The night was pretty clearly winding to an end. According to the antique pocket watch that Kit had, the time was nearing three in the morning. Satine was still dutifully swapping out records whenever the prior one ended. She was currently playing some old Beatles records so that they wouldn't need to focus on anything new. 

Kit was the first one to stand up and say, "I'm heading back to the van. Do you want to join me Quin?"

Quinlan shook his head, causing Kit to shrug his shoulders and pick up the sleeping Aayla. Satine watched sleepily as the two went into the camper that belonged to those three. Obi Wan took this as his excuse to head out.

As he got up Satine politely asked him, "Do you mind seeing if Kit will let you stay in their camper tonight?"

"Sure."

Satine thanked him before looking into the dead fire. Even though it wasn't alive it still needed to be doused. She grabbed the bucket of water that they had prepared beforehand and through it on top of the logs, causing some steam to rise. 

Satine then offered her hand to help Quin up, pulling him to his feet. The two of them sort of stumbled to her teal van.

As soon as he entered Quin stated, "Nice van. It has a sort of comfy atmosphere."

"Don't all vans?" Satine sleepily asked as she made her way to climb onto the bed. 

Quinlan seemed to take that as his que to join her. 

"So are we going to do anything or?" He started in genuine curiosity. 

"'M too tired. Maybe in the morning," she responded, already half asleep. 

Quinlan seemed to shrug as found a miscellaneous pillow to lay his head on. The pillow he found was one with an ostentatious flower print for a pillow case. It was kind of lumpy but pretty average otherwise.He grabbed some of the blankets being careful not to disturb the almost asleep Satine. 

The two of them swiftly fell asleep from the effects of the joint and staying up late. 

The next morning came late for them. Kit was the last one up, waking at noon. Aayla had already prepared breakfast from the ingredients in their ice box. It consisted of a fruit salad and sandwiches. 

"This is a good salad. What fruits did you use?" Satine asked as she took another bite with the unidentified flavour. 

"Apples, oranges, pears, maraschino cherries, and some dragon fruit," Aayla explained before taking a bite from her sandwich. 

After breakfast was over the two groups said their farewells before heading out in their own directions. It was two in the afternoon before Obi and Satine were on the road again. 

"So did you have fun last night?" Obi asked in a teasing fashion. 

"Yes. Did you?" She responded genuinely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 electric boogalu. I hope all of yall enjoy, and please do review.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this chapter. I am sort of new to this whole thing so reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
